Mending a Beating Heart
by disneyqueen
Summary: It's been a week since Serena's death. Everyone seems to be moving on and letting go of the past, but Jackson can't seem to escape. Going to extreme lengths to be with the two women who were stolen from him,can his friends save him in time?
1. Chapter 1

**Here's a the first chapter of a sequel to A New Arrival. I hope you enjoy. Thanks to Carterfinley for both being my BETA and helping to write the second half with Eric. It's in Jackson POV, and it's a chaptered story. I hope you enjoy it.**

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Serena," I whispered, fingering her charm bracelet along my wrist. Tears tickled the edges of my eyes, but I wiped them away. I sat down in English and absentmindedly began drumming my fingers against my desk. I caught sight of Melissa walking into the room and tried to give a smile but failed.

"Hey, Jackson," she said, tossing me a genuine smile. I inclined my head towards her, but then, I closed my eyes.

Mr. Fred, the English teacher, turned to face the class. "All right, let's finish Romeo and Juliet." A chorus of moans from the entire class met him.

"Now, now, none of that, so let's pick roles."

He tapped his index finger against his chin. I lowered my eyes and shrank down into the chair slightly. Closing my eyes, I leaned my head back trying to relax.

"Let's see. Melissa, would you mind finishing off the last of Juliet's lines," Mr. Fred asked.

"Sure...," her voice trailed off.

Opening my eyes, I turned towards her questionably. She avoided my eyes and began reading from the book.

"Yea, noise? Then, I'll be brief. O happy dagger!" She pretended to pick up a dagger. "This is thy sheath; _Stabs herself_ There rust, and let me die."

She fell forward on her desk. I felt my heart plummet into my stomach and a single tear roll down my face.

"Mr. Fred, can I please go to the bathroom?" I asked, staring at Melissa.

"Of course," he replied, completely obvious to the pain on both my face and Mel's.

As soon as I was out the door, I ran at top speed for to the bathroom, my heart thumping wildly against my chest. I shut the bathroom door quietly and slumped against it. Leaning my head against the door, I ran my hand down the right side of my face. Sweat was dripping down it. Even after a week of being back and seeing my bastard of a father put away for life, I was still rattled up. Moving over towards the sink, I turned on the faucet and ran my hands underneath. The ice water sent chills down my spine and my heart was beginning to return to normal. Closing my eyes, I bent down and splashed the water on my face. Finding a towel, I dabbed my face and sighed deeply. Tossing the paper towel away, I stared at my reflection, the last few drops of water dripping down my chin.

"Keep it together, Jackson" I instructed myself. Then, I heard it. Her voice was calling out to me.

"Jackson, be strong, I need you!" Serena's voice echoed in my ear, almost as if she was standing right behind me. I glanced over my shoulder, but as always, there was no one there.

"Why did you have to go?" I asked myself, my throat tightening. Slamming my hand down on the sink, I sank down onto my knees and cried. After she died, I hadn't cried until now. Just then the bell rang loudly, brining me out of the thoughts. Whipping away my tears, I stood up, using the sinks' edge to help. I glanced into the mirror once more.

"Let this be our prayer," her ghostly voice sang, echoing around me. My face was bright red and tear washed.

Turning sharply away, I muttered, "The only prayer I have is for you to come back."

Taking a deep breath, I left the bathroom and headed outside for lunch.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I spotted the gang sitting at our regular lunch table talking and laughing. I couldn't even hear their laughter, and yet my heart ached, trying to remember Serena's laughter. At that moment, nothing was coming to me.

"Hey, Jackson, over here," Nathan called over to me. I saw him waving me to come and join them, and I sighed heavily.

Walking over, I said, "Hey Guys."

"Hi, Jackson," a chorus of voices greeted me. The laughter from before had seemed to have vanished at my arrival, and for that, I was grateful.

"Jackson," Melissa said from my right. I turned to face her, but her eyes lowered instantly onto the table.

"What is it Mel?" I asked, trying to sound completely normal and fine.

She toyed with the food on her plate and stammered, "I'm sorry about class."

My heart skipped a beat, but then returned to normal. Placing my hand on hers, I said, "It's fine, Mel, really. Don't worry about it."

She looked up and our eyes locked onto each others. I cracked the faintest smile in my life, rubbing my thumb against her hand. After a few seconds, she broke eye contact and glanced down at the bracelet.

"What's that Jackson?" she asked quietly.

I pulled my hand away and placed it on my lap. "It's nothing, Mel," I muttered, turning back to my own lunch.

"It has nothing to do with you," I thought bitterly, sneaking a peek down at the bracelet.

No one said anything for a while after this. Even Taylor, "Miss Princess," seemed to be at a loss for words.

Finally, Eric lifted his head from staring at his food and said, "You know, Jackson, this couldn't be helped."

I shook my head. Of course it could have been helped. Nathan nodded in agreement. He added, "You couldn't have stopped him. He was a psycho. He would have killed you, too!"

"SO WHAT?!" I screamed, staring at him. "It would've been better if he had killed me instead of her."

Mel touched my arm gently and cooed, " Jackson," but I shoved her off.

"No, Mel! I promised my mom and Serena that I would protect her, and I couldn't! I was supposed to take care of her, and I didn't! Her death IS MY FAULT!"

I could feel the stares of everyone in the cafeteria, but I didn't even care.

"Jackson , everyone's staring," Daley whispered.

"I DON'T CARE," I snapped before taking off running. I crashed into a kid just getting out of the line, but I didn't even stop to help. I burst through the doors and fell against the wall just outside of the cafeteria. My heart was pounding all over again. I couldn't breathe.

"God, why did you have to take her from me?" I cried. "Why did this happen?"

I pulled at the collar of my shirt, praying that it would release some of the pressure on my neck. I laid my head in my hands and tried to calm down.

Then, I saw a shadow over me. I looked up and found Eric standing there. "Dude, are you okay?"

"No, I'm not okay, Eric!" I screamed. "My sister died a week ago! Do you really think I'm okay? You have no idea how this feels."

I watched as he fell against the wall and slid down beside me.

Placing his hand on my arm, he answered, "Yeah, I do. Sere was like my sister, too. Her death still kills me."

I leaned my head against the brick wall and sighed. "Sorry, Eric. I still kinda forget how connected you were to her. It's just...I feel like she's still here. I was in the bathroom, and I heard her voice. She's still so _real_ to me."

I heard him take a deep breath before he said, "Look, Jackson . I know it's hard. Believe me, it's terribly hard for me, too, but you have to be strong. Sere wants us to go on. She'd want us to be happy."

"I can't be happy! I need her."

"I know, Jackson, but you have to take care of yourself. Yeah, it's okay to get upset, but if you hurt over her, you're taking your own life away, and you know as well as I do that Serena wants both of us to be happy. The others don't understand what you're going through, but I do. And I can promise you that it's going to be okay."

I nodded and got up. "Thanks, Eric. It does help that you're here, but right now, I just need to be alone."

With that said, I headed down an empty hallway, leaving the only friends I knew behind.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**I hope you enjoyed this first chapter. Please review and let me know what you think. Should I continue or not. Let me know please and thanks. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's the next chapter. I hope you enjoy it, I own nothing, but the plot. THANKS to CARTNEYFINLEY for writing the part with Melissa and the nightmare. THANKS SO MUCH. I hope you enjoy this chapter. **

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The rest of the day passed in a blur for me. It was almost as if I was still back on the island and school was just a dream. It felt like soon I would wake up and she'd be there laughing at me for oversleeping again. Thinking like that seemed to work until the last bell rang. Packing up my stuff, I heard Mrs. Goodman, the history teacher, calling over to me.

"Jackson, would you come here for a moment?" she said softly.

Sighing, I picked up my backpack, swinging it over my shoulder in one swift motion.

"Yeah," I replied, casually walking up to her desk.

Mrs. Goodman examined me up and down, something I had never been comfortably with, before I took a seat.

"Jackson, I've been informed by the principle about...what happened...with your...that man...and your sister..." she stated gently.

I rolled my eyes cursing inside. "Great, why didn't he just tell the whole damn world?" I thought.

Mrs. Goodman seemed to sense my anger and reached out a supposedly comforting hand, but I pulled away, my eyes falling onto the wooden floor.

"Well, the principal feels that you should go and talk to your guidance counselor."

"What's the point?" I cut in sharply. There was a small pause, and I glanced up at her, seeing her trying to think of a good answer.

Taking a deep breath and closing her eyes, she said, "We're only trying to help you move on with your life and talking about some things can help."

Heat rose in my cheeks and a vein began pulsing madly in my forehead, almost causing a head ache. My heart felt as if it was going to break once more.

"How can I just go on with my life?" I asked, anger and regret filling my voice.

"Just think about it, Jackson," she replied calmly, staring at me intently.

I resisted the urge to roll my eyes and yell at her. Despite her stupidity about how my life was going, all the teachers seemed to be concerned about my well-being, something I had only seen from my mom, Serena, and of course, my new friends.

"Unlike that cold-heartless bastard," I thought to myself, pounding my fist into my open palm. Luckily, Mrs. Goodman didn't notice.

"Think about it, please," she repeated standing up and meeting my gaze.

I nodded and then quickly left the room, almost laughing to myself. There was no way in a million years that I was going to some idiot to talk about what happened last week.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When I got back to my foster house, I saw something I definitely did not expect to see. There on my steps was Melissa, sitting with her head in her hands. As much as I loved her, I didn't really feel like talking to her just then. She saw me coming up and instantly stood up to greet me.

"What are you doing here?" I asked.

"I came to make sure you were okay. After what happened in the cafeteria, I was really worried about you, and I didn't see you all afternoon, so I came here to wait for you," she explained.

I shrugged past her muttering, "You should go," and went into the house.

I knew she was following me, but I didn't even stop to hold the door. I crashed onto the couch and leaned my head against the wall. She sat down next to me and stared at me patiently. "Seriously, Mel, I don't feel like talking to people right now. I'm fine, really. I just want to be alone."

"Jackson, I'm not going to leave. I know you, and I know you aren't okay. Please, let me help you," she begged as she laid her hand on my knee.

I stood up, shoving her away from me.

Pointing towards the door, I snapped, "NO, Melissa. For once, this is something you can't fix! Please, I can't deal with people right now. Just leave me alone."

I waited for her to leave, but all she did was come towards me with a scared look in her eyes. "Mel, I asked you to leave."

"Jackson, I'm worried about you. Why won't you at least talk to me? Let me try to understand!"

"You can't understand this! I lost my sister! She was the ONE PERSON I had depending on me, and she's gone! I let her down, and I let my mom down. They were all I had, and they're both gone. I'm alone, Melissa, and you have no idea what that feels like!"

I knew I was screaming at her, but I didn't even care. No one else was home, so no one else could hear me.

Normally, anyone who had me scream at them like I was screaming at Melissa just then would take off running, but she didn't. I shut my eyes, and I felt her sweetly grab my shoulders.

"Jackson," she whispered, "you are _never_ alone. I'm here. Eric is here, and so are all of the others."

"She's still so real to me, Mel. I feel like she's watching me, like I just can't let her go," I whispered back as I clung to her with everything I had in me.

Digging my face into her shoulder, I cried, "Why did she have to go?"

Her hand began slowly sliding up and down my back. She was the only one who made me feel remotely safe. "I don't know, Jackson. I really don't, but you have to hold on. Please, I'll do anything I can to help you. Just don't give up." Her hot breath on the side of my neck tickled.

"I'm trying…so hard, but you don't know how it felt to lose her. I needed her, Mel. She was the one who believed I could save her from every harm, and I let her die."

Then, Melissa took a step back, and I watched as she took her thumb and grazed it along my scarred cheeks to wipe my tears away.

"Jackson, never forget this. I believe in you. I always have, and I promise that I will not leave you. I'll be here till the end," she told me.

I lifted my hand up and picked her hand up off my cheek.

Kissing her fingers gently and holding her hand in mine, I answered, "Mel, I don't know what I would do without you."

"Don't even bother thinking about that," she said, giving off one of her electric smiles.

She led me over to the couch and sat down. "Now, lay down. You look like you need some rest."

I laid down so that my head was on her lap, and she began to run her fingers through my hair. Somehow, this was the only thing that gave me a little comfort.

"Thank you, Melissa," I whispered before drifting off to sleep.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**_There she was. I could see her; Serena was standing in front of me with tears running down her face. "Jackson, I needed you. Why couldn't you save me? You were supposed to save me?" she whimpered._**

**_"__I'm sorry, Sere. I tried. I really did. You have to believe me!" I cried back._**

**_"__You didn't save me," she said. "Jed got me, and…"_**

**_Suddenly, he came into the picture. Jed walked up behind Serena and cackled. "You can't save her now, sonny! She's mine, all mine!" With that, he pulled a long knife from behind his back and plunged it into her stomach, and she fell to the ground, cold and dead._**

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

"NO!" I screamed, sitting up in fear. My heart was pounding, my hands were sweating and I could barely breathe. That's when I remembered where I was. "Melissa," I cried before clinging to her.

"What's wrong, Jackson? I'm here. I'm right here," she said softly.

I could feel myself begin to cry all over again. "I let her down. I let her die. She died because I couldn't protect her. It's all my fault. It's all my fault…."

And as much as Melissa tried to comfort me and tell me that it wasn't, I couldn't stop believing it was.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Please review Thanks. **


	3. Chapter 3

Here's the next chapter. I hope you enjoy it.This chapter covers a series topic just be warned and Jackson maybe a little OOC I hope you enjoy

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Later that night, I tossed and turned in my sleep. There was no escaping the nightmare of her death.

"Jackson…." Her voice called out, beckoning me forward. Yet my feet and mind seemed to be frozen in place.

"Serena," I mumbled inching my eyes open. The bright red numbers on my alarm clock flashing in front of me, it read, 3:30am. I groaned rolling onto my other side facing the wall. I pulled the covers around me trying block away the memories and the nightmares. I listened to my foster brother snoring softly in the far corner of the shared bedroom. I covered my ears, blocking out all the noise, but nothing worked.

Rolling my eyes, I blew out a breath of confusion and frustration and sat up in bed. Throwing off the covers, I quietly got up and left the bedroom.

Flipping on the bathroom light, I blinked, allowing my eyes to adjust. Closing the door, I shivered as the tile floor sending chills up my spine. I glanced down and saw goose bumps forming on my feet from the full length mirror hanging on the door. I pressed my head against the glass taking deep breaths.

"Hi, Jackson," an all too familiar voice called out from behind me. Chills of excitement and tears of pain ran down my face. I shook my head, pounding my fist gently against the glass. "No, no, not again," I muttered glancing up. Yet instead of just seeing my reflection, I saw another younger female face staring at me from behind.

Closing my eyes, I groaned, "Why can't I just have one night of peace?"

"Jackson…" her voice trailed off and her image dissolved too.

I blinked tears running down my checks, but I sucked the rest down. "Why is this so freaking hard, I never felt this bad when Mom died?" I asked myself, but I knew the answer. My body began to tremble and I slammed my fist against the sink, but felt no pain.

"God, just take me right now!" I cried.

"Why not let me grant you that wish brat!" a dreaded voice called out from behind me. I spun around and Jed stood there with a police gun pointed right at my heart.

"Say hello to those bitches for me sonny," he said sneering at me. Before I could even think of anything to do a bullet was lunched.

_**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ **_

I bolted right up in bed; sweat was pouring down my hands and face; my heart about ready to burst out of my chest; my throat tightening so much I could barely breathe. I pushed back my covers and brought my knees to my chest. I felt like a child once again and this time there was no one there. No mom or Serena to comfort me.

"You still have Mel," a small voice stated in my mind. Unsettled, I let out a heavy sigh and let my eyes dart around the dark room.

After about ten minutes, I lay back down, but I didn't get back to sleep at all that night.

When my alarm went off, I nearly jumped out of bed, but the nightmare and Jed's twisted face would not leave me alone.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

School seemed to fly by until lunch..

"Come in," the counselor, Mr. Benson said softly. I walked in slowly and sat down in the chair set up for me in front of his desk.

"So how have you been Cody-"

"Jackson," I said, almost physically cringing at my damned first name.

"Of course, so Jackson, how have you been?"

I shrugged, slumping down in the chair my eyes down cast slightly. Mr. Benson leaned forward in his chair, his finders drumming on his desk. I felt his intense star and I finally looked up meting his gaze.

"What's new in your life Jackson?" he asked causally.

"You mean beside my little sister dying and a bustard of a man locked away for life…nothing comes to mind," I said sharply, leaning back in the chair crossing my arms over my chest.

A few moments, Mr. Benson didn't say anything. He simply stared at me and finally I had to look away. I turned towards the window and a butterfly landed on the ceil. It had bright orange and black spotted wings and seemed to be trying to get inside the room. I was so transfixed by it that I almost missed Mr. Benson speaking.

"What…what do you mean she died?" he asked, completely uncaring.

My blood flew to my face and my neck was beginning to grow hot at how uncaring his voice sounded. Without turning to look at him, I muttered, "She died."

"How?"

Anger rose in both my heart and my face. Snapping my head around, I cried, "She died! What about that don't you understand."

"I understand, but how did she…dye Cody"

"It's Jackson…and he killed her, god Damn it!" I cried, almost jumping out my chair, staring coldly down at him.

Mr. Benson just stared at me with an unwavering gaze, but there was concern and slight sadness in his gaze.

"Yeah right, like he has no clue what I'm going though. God Serena please just come back!" I exclaimed to myself.

Just then the bell rang singling the sign that lunch was over. Mr. Benson stood up quietly saying, "That's enough for today Jackson, I'll see you tomorrow."

I shrugged, straitening myself and picking up my backpack.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Walking out of the room, a saw Eric and Taylor hanging all over each other, Eric was kissing her lips gently and she was pressed up against a locker for a moment. Sighing, I turned in the other direction and began to walk outside. I spotted the gang sitting and laughing at the table, getting ready to head back to class.

"Traitors!" my mind screamed, as I watched them laugh and joke as if nothing was wrong.

But boy was I wrong about them. Since the island and my sisters' death, all of them, everyone single damned one had gone back to being all preppy and spoiled little rich kids. None of them cared about anything, but the next hottest fashion or the next big dance coming up. I turned to my right and darted down a side hallway, I didn't care if I skipped school. I just had to get away. Away from school, away from Eric, the others and most of all, away from Melissa. I knew it wasn't her fault and I loved her like the earth itself, but she just didn't understand. Non one on the whole bloody universe understood and her voice kept calling to me everywhere I turned something reminded me of her. Her face, her body, her voice, her eyes, her cries of pain that I couldn't comfort, her smile, her everything.

I barely released it, but I was now running and was almost down town into the city. I stopped running and stopped releasing I had no idea where I was going. I looked around and as if by magic, I saw the graveyard behind the church my foster parents took me and where under the cold hard ground lye my sister.

"Why did you bring me here?" I asked myself, as if she had dragged me here herself. I took a deep breath as the streets began to fill with people as lunch breaks ended. I waited and then darted across the street towards the church. Darting behind it, I waited sliding down onto the ground.

Folding arms on my neck, I leaned back against the wall. Yet I pulled away after only a few seconds, feeling something against my wrist. I pulled my arms down examining them carefully. Blood ran down my wrist on my right arm, flowing down my arm and soaking into my shirt. Yet I felt almost no real pain. It sting like hell, but nothing else. Watching it, I felt my mind ease away from all the pain and my heart stopped pounding against my chest. The heat on my neck stopped. Everything just seemed to disappear and uneasy, but easy calmness enveloped me.

I remembered blood dripping from Serena's wound and yet she had seemed at peace at least. Maybe blood was a remedy for peace of some kind. I glanced around, behind the church was like a deserted alley. I stood up and looked for my knife, but then remembered that I had left it at home.

"Damn," I muttered under my breath. I turned back to the stone wall and saw a stan glassed window filled with light of an angel.

"I'll be back Sere," I promised, cracking a faint smile. Covering my wrist and pressing my hand around it, I stopped the bleeding as I walked back onto the busy streets.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It took me about ten minutes to arrive to the house. I glanced at my watch, it read 12: 38. Usual at this time, my foster mom was home cleaning the house, but her car was gone now and the other kids were at school.

"Which is where you should be Jackson," her voice scolded me.

I ignored it as I walked inside. The house was so quiet, not even the dishwasher was running. I closed the front door firmly behind me before darting up the stairs into my room and then into the bathroom. I shut the door, locking it and then pulled the shades down. This morning I was scared about coming inside, but now I had no fear. Nothing matter, nothing. Moving over to the sink, I pulled out my pocket knife simply staring at it for a few moments.

"What are you chicken?" I asked myself.

I shook my head firmly as the silver glinted in the dim light overhead. Closing my eyes, I raised the knife over my left wrist and sliced it. I gritted his teeth together for less than a second, but then the same calm took a hold. Opening his eyes, he watched as the warm blood dripped down into the sink, only feeling relief.

"Jackson, please stop!" Serena cried out.

But I ignored her. She wasn't there except in my mind. She and Mom were gone, the others didn't understand. No there were all hanging out together and having a **great old time laughing and fooling around.**

I was alone. Completely alone and no one even cared.

"Jackson, I care please don't do this!" she exclaimed again. Yet I ignored her as I slit my wrist once more. The smooth warm sticky blood, carrying away all my pain away down the drain into darkness.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I hope you enjoyed it. I know it's a little extrime for Jackson to do, but please bear with me. Please review and tell me what you thought about it please.


	4. Chapter 4

Here's the next chapter. I OWN NOTHING, but the plot. Thanks to Cartifinley, for writing some of it. Thanks I hope you enjoy

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A week had passed and no one was the wiser of my new pain reliever. Even after one week, it had become a habit, which at some moments I regretted. I kept my distance from the gang, but unfortunately I still had classes with them. On Friday, I spotted Melissa coming towards my locker after class. I smiled at her, but felt guilt creeping into my heart at deserving the only girl I had left, who even cared for me.

"Hey Jackson," she greeted me, with one of those electric smile of hers.

"Hey Mel," I replied, feeling the new cuts stinging as if amplifying my guilt towards her.

She brushed some of her back hair behind her ear, lowering her eyes and for a few moments, I thought she had come to break up with me. Yet the next second, she rose on her tiptoes, placing a light kiss on my check. I felt my body grow tense against my will, but as Mel lowered herself, she didn't seemed to have noticed.

"So are we going to see you at lunch today?" she asked, adjusting her backpack on her shoulders. I

shrugged, placing my books into my locker trying to ignore her as much as possible.

"Are you?" she repeated quietly. I paused for a moments thinking, but before I could say anything Nathan called over towards us.

"Hey Guys, how are you?" He asked, giving Mel a high five.

He turned towards me, but I didn't make a move to high five. Lowering his hand, he said, "You guys, coming to lunch?"

"Yeah," Melissa said smiling at her best friend.

But then she turned back towards me asking, "You coming?"

"In a few minutes, I need to do something first," I said, shutting my locker and turning in the opposite direction.

I heard Nathan call out, "See Ya soon."

I ignored him and quickened my pace, my pocket knife pounding against my leg the faster I walked. All the kids were heading towards the cafeteria, laughing and hanging out with their friends and siblings. I cringed as a kid by accident brushed against my arm, pressing my wrist against my leg, I winced in pain, but there was too much noise for anyone to hear me. The kid didn't even apologize, but I didn't care.

"Jackson, please don't it again, it doesn't help, let it go," her voice said pleading.

"What, let you go again, it's MY FAULT that he got you," I argued with her as I continued to walk towards an empty area near the bottom of a flight of stairs.

I sat down in the stairwell, running my hands though my hair, closing my eyes as a chill ran down my spine. Taking a deep breath, I took out the knife, fingering it playfully in between my fingers. After a few moments, I flipped open the blade, almost smiling at it, as it glinted in the light overhead.

"JACKSON!" Serena screamed in my mind, but I pushed her away, just as I was doing with the rest of my friends.

I sighed and winced slightly as I rolled up my sleeve on my right arm, seeing the cuts from this morning. Every two days the cuts were getting deeper than the last, and with each blow brought freedom for just a few minutes, but those minutes were my heaven. I raised the knife and stroke, but in school, it was just a few pricks like from a needle. The blood ran down my wrist and I didn't even feel my teeth grit in pain. Everything was going fine, no one knew my secret and I was relieving myself of pain.

"Jackson, what the hell are you doing?" a voice cried out in alarm.

"That isn't Sere's voice…oh crap!" I thought to myself, as I spun around, coming face to face with Daley.

Her face held every emotion possible all rolled into one, and I couldn't tell which one she had more off. Augur, fear, sadness, concern, terror, anything I could think of as an emotion. My heart fall into my stomach and words escaped me completely and the only thing I could manage was a small wave and a squeak of, "Hey Daley."

"What the hell are you doing, Jackson?" she asked again, coming towards me.

"It's none of your business," I muttered, putting my knife away. "Shouldn't you be at lunch, anyway?"

"I was meeting with one of my teachers for a minute." She glanced down at the bleeding cut and scars on my arm. "We need to get you to the nurse. Some of these look infected."

"No! Just leave me alone!" I began to walk away, but she stepped in front of me.

"Jackson, I know you're hurt over losing Serena, but this," she pointed at my arms, "isn't the answer. If we don't take care of these cuts, you could lose your arm. That's how bad the infection could get!"

"Fine. Whatever. Let's go. But you better not tell a soul. Not even Nathan."  
"Okay. I promise. Come on."

We walked in salience for a few moments. Daley kept glancing over at me and shaking her head ashamed and a little out of fear. But what did she care if the cuts got infected and there was no use trying to reason with her, seeing that she was right.

"God, why don't you just take me now, damn it!" I cried to myself as we walked into the nurses' office.

A middle aged woman with dark brown hair looked up as we walked in.

"What seems to be the problem?" she asked, folding her hands together on her desk. I didn't say anything, but Daley nudged me in my side..

I glared at her for a moment, but then said, "I have some cuts on my arms…I got attacked by my cat the past couple of days."

"Attacked?" the nurse asked unconvinced.

I shrugged saying, "I was playing roughly with him, so he clawed me."

"Let me see," she said coming over and escorting me over to a chair. I saw Daley came up beside me, opening her mouth, but I glared at her.

"You tell her, and I swear I'll kill you," my face said. I knew I wasn't going to do that, but it got her to shut up. I had made a mental note that day as I had held my sister's lifeless body to never become like Jed, I was going to keep that promise.

After a few minutes, she had wrapped my wrists in some type of cast and had told me to stop playing rough with my cat. Leaving the office, I had to suppress a laugh at that dump story that she had bought. Once we were far enough away, Daley turned towards me.

"Jackson, you have to promise you'll stop with madness. You'll kill yourself!" she exclaimed quietly, staring directly into my eyes.

I felt my gaze harden and my voice was filled with angry as I spoke. "Did you ever think that maybe that's what I want to do, Daley?"

"You can't mean that Jackson, I know it hurts-"

"Ha, you know how it feels to loose your little sister….Daley what if it hadn't been Serena, what is if it was Lex that had been killed?" I asked, fuming with anger.

For once Daley was speechless, and she was shattered at that every thought.

I stared down at her saying, "What would you do Daley? How could, would you cope with that pain?"

"Give me your knife, Jackson," she said quietly, but didn't meet my gaze.

"NO!" I cried before heading towards the cafeteria, leaving her in the dust.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please review. Thanks


	5. Chapter 5

**It's my last chapter. I OWN NOTHING, but the plot and Serena and Sara. I hope you enjoy it. **

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Slamming my bedroom door, I flung myself on my bed. My knife hit my leg, but I ignored it as I cried. Everything was so screwed up and there was nothing I could do to stop it.

"Mom, Serena" I whispered almost ashamed.

On the island, I was the leader, the solid one, and the unbreakable one. Yet know I was the one going down this wild ride and there was no stopping it. I had avoided Daley the remainder of school and at the moment I didn't give a damn if she told the others. Just then I heard the doorbell ring downstairs. I glanced at the clock, it read, 3:45.

No one was supposed to be home until around six. The doorbell rang again, this time longer as if someone was holding the button down.

Groaning, I got up and went downstairs I called out, "Coming."

The door bell rang again and I half expected to see Taylor or Eric. Instead, I saw not only them, but the whole gang standing at the door.

Mel threw herself at me crying out, "Jackson!"

I felt her hand wrap around my back and tears beginning to roll down her cheeks. I stared at the others, still in the doorway. My eyes instantly fall onto Daley, who refused to make eye connect with.

"Can we come in?" Nathan asked, placing a hand on her shoulder.

I stood there for a few seconds, my heart pounding with the same force as when the plane crashed.

"Chief," Eric asked, loudly.

Blinking, I shrugged and nodded. Everyone followed me and soon we were all sitting around the living room. Melissa was sitting beside me and the others sat around on the floor or on the other few chairs near by. Non one said anything for a few minutes and I was brought back once again to the island. It was right after I told them the truth about Serena and I. Melissa reached out and rubbed my knee gently, but I ignored her and just stared at everyone in turn. They all had the same look of amazement and sadness. Her voice rang out as a flashback rose in my mind.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"**So you didn't leave me on purpose?" Serena asked, almost startling everyone because they had been so transfixed into my tale.**

**I shook my head saying, "Of course not, Sere. I'm your big brother. It's my job to look after you."**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- **

Yet I hadn't protected her at all. Instead I had led her to her death and no matter what the gang did, no one understood. For a moment, my eyes fall onto Eric. For a moment, a blast of hatred burst from my heart. Here I was having am intervention because I was as they said, "not going on with my life."

How could I? My sister was gone and for all Eric claimed he cared, he seemed to be going on with his life like nothing had changed at all.

"Jackson," Melissa called out softly. I turned towards her, but for just a moment I saw my sister sitting beside me.

"Serena," I whispered not daring to believe it.

"No, Jackson…it's me Melissa," Serena said confused.

My eyebrows lowered in confusion, but then Melissa's face came into view again.

She reached up and caressed my cheek, asking quietly, "Jackson, are you all right?"

"Um…o yeah I'm fine, sorry Mel," I said quietly, staring down into her dark, warm, concerned eyes.

"Jackson…is something going on with you?" Taylor asked quietly.

Everyone turned towards her, but I couldn't meet her gaze. After she spoke, I felt everyone turn back to me for an explanation. My casts around my wrists said everything, but I couldn't deal with everyone's stars. The stars of death, and I snapped my head up glaring at her.

"Why do you care?" I asked quietly, but firmly.

I felt Melissa place her hand on my shoulder, saying, "Jackson, please calm down."

"NO God Damn it guys, if you're excepting the same old Jackson on the island than you should leave, cause that Jackson died the moment Serena was killed."

I was now on my feet glaring at all of them, but my gaze lingered on Daley. "How could you?" I asked quietly, but warningly.

Everyone seemed to have forgotten my other life an the rumors that had flown around my during my first days at school. Yet in that same moment, those rumors seemed to come flooding back to me and I could only see those spoiled little rich kids, who cared for nothing and no one, but only others in their little circle. I was out of that and I always been out of their world even on the island, I was the loner and the time bomb.

"Jackson, please we want to help," Daley said, almost unfazed by my outburst.

"I promised," I said. Daley didn't say anything, simply stared at me.

"What?" Eric asked.

I snapped my head around to look at him and then back at Daley. Realizing I had just told them and she hadn't broken her promise, I shook my head.

"Nothing," I muttered.

"Then what are those?" Eric asked, pointing to the casts.

"None of your business," I said sternly.

"Jackson, please-"

"No Daley, everyone please just leave me alone."

"Chief, chill-"

"NO Eric, that's easier for you, since you don't give a damn about Sere, no matter what you claim. Ever since we've gotten back, you've gone back to being yourself, as if nothing every happened!" I cried, my eyes flaming at him.

I saw him shrink back slightly.

No one said anything, simply staring at me both nervous and concern written on their faces. I sank down onto the couch again and leaned my head back.

"Guys, please I just need to be alone, please," I whispered after a couple of seconds.

"Jackson, please don't shut us out," both Mel and Taylor said at the same time.

Shaking my head, I said, "Guys please just leave me alone."

"No Jackson!" Everyone cried.

I stood up looking at everyone in turn tears prickling my eyes.

Sucking them back down, I said, "Guys, can we go to the park and talk about it?"

No one argued and they nodded in agreement. Everyone stood up giving me a hug as they filed out of the room. Finally my eyes fall onto Melissa and I felt my heart break. I stared down at her, placing a few strands of hair behind her ear.

"Mel…" I started quietly, "I want you to know that I love you."

"I love you too Jackson," she replied, staring directly into my eyes.

As we gazed into each others' eyes I knew that she meant it just as much as I had meant it. I leaned down and kissed her with everything I had left in me. I felt her hands wrap around my neck as the kiss deepened. I breathed in her scent and I felt her silky black hair beneath my fingers.

She pulled away first, whispering, "I love you Jackson and I'll always be there for you."

"I know, thank you Melissa Wu for everything. You saw me when no else did and I'll always love you for that," I said, caressing her cheek.

We kissed again, this time for longer and I felt fire and passion as I had never felt it before in my life.

Pulling apart, I said, "Mel, go onto to the park, I'll be there soon."

"You sure Jackson?" she asked, looking intently at me.

I nodded, pressing her hands to my lips. "Yeah, I just have to write a note for my foster parents and then go change."

"If you're sure," she said quietly.

I could tell she didn't quite believe me, but it was true. I escorted her to the door and kissed her once more.

Muttering, "I love you, Mel," I watched her leave with the rest of the gang. Once they were out of sight, I went up to my room.

After I finished writing the note, I laid down my bed, staring up at the ceiling absentmindedly. The casts around my wrist rubbed against my skin, causing me to grit my teeth in pain. Slipping my hand into my packet, I pulled out my knife. Flipping it open, the blade shined in the dim light from the window. The casts were to hard to cut open, but that wasn't going to stop me.

So closing my eyes, I whispered, "I love you Melissa."

Then darkness, nothing, but darkness surrounded me and for only a few moment pain shot though my whole body.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I felt my body floating up and up and into a warm light. It blinded me for a moment, but I could hear her voice more clearly than ever.

"Let this be our Prayer,."

Only this time another female voice joined her. I saw two women standing away from me, their backs turned. They were dressed in white robes that flowed all the way down to the floor. Their blond hair was pulled back into buns, placed perfectly on their hands.

"Let this be our Prayer," I sang back to them. The shorter one turned and I felt joy flooding through me. There she was my sister, my other half, and the most important person in my life (Besides Mel).

"Jackson!" she cried, floating over to me and hugging me tightly.

"Serena, I missed you so, so, so, so, so much," I said, kissing on her head. Just then the other women turned around towards us.

"Jackson?" she asked confused. Tear flowed down my face as I stared at my mother. She was an angel and everything was all right.

"Mom," I breathed out. The women floated up to me and Serena. Reaching out, she touched me cheek whispering, "Jackson."

"It's me Mom," I repeated, as more tears fell down. She pulled me into a hug, her arms falling gracefully around me.

"I'm so sorry Mom, I let Sere down," I said, my voice cracking.

"No, Jackson, it was destiny, nothing could've prevented it, even Serena tried be going to you in dreams and in the mirrors trying to save you. But no one can change what's meant to be"

"You mean people can go back?" I asked surprised and a little weird out.

My mom nodded smiling as she ran a hand though my hair. "Yes, though dreams and can help those they love to go on."

"But you said no one can change destiny," I said.

She nodded again. "That's true, but you can have a hand in the outcome, even if you can't change it completely, but you're here now and nothing will tare us apart again," My mom said sweetly, brushing my tears away.

I nodded, and hugged her even more fiercely.

"What about me Jackson," Serena asked from behind me.

I turned and saw her smiling brightly at me. I smiled back at her and picked her up spinning her around.

"I love you, Sere!" I cried out over and over again as I spun her around.

"I love you too Jackson!" she cried out along with me.

Seeing her smiling face, I felt my heart burst with joy and I laughed for joy, something I hadn't down in years. Everything was great and my life, well afterlife, had just begun and nothing could hurt us ever again.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Over the years, Serena and I returned in dreams to our friends. Eric and Melissa got married and had a son named Jackson. Taylor and Lex were dating, and Nathan and Daley married and had twin girls, named Sara (after my mom) and Serena. Everyone was happy and destiny was following its course. Serena, Mom, and I were finally a family, something I had only really seen from my friends. The love that they gave me was beyond words and we were together for all time, and nothing could tear us apart ever.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**I know you might want to kill me, but please don't flame me, I didn't leave you hanging with the gang. Please review and tell me what you think. Please explain in much detail as possible, please. Thanks **


End file.
